


Flower Fields and Rainy Tears

by Pinkalash



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Bad times at the el royal, Friends to Lovers, Gen, billy lee - Freeform, billy lee x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkalash/pseuds/Pinkalash
Summary: Billy Lee is on the hunt for Emily and Rose Summerspring. Little does he know how his mastermind thief feels towards him.





	Flower Fields and Rainy Tears

The flowers brushed against my sides, getting caught in my long hair and occasionally tangling me up. I wish I could walk as effortlessly as my leader could.. He walked through the golden fields like the flowers didn't even exist, just flowing through them like water. 

He was gorgeous... His dirty blonde hair shining like wheat, and his biceps practically glowing. His naked torso shined with the sun, reflecting on each bunch of muscle. God I just  _want_ him. But no... 

We're looking for Emily and Rose. They managed to escape, and Billy somehow knew where they were, like he was a magnet. When we learned of their disappearance, I was overwhelmed with relief. I would have him to myself! Finally! But as soon as we started this stupid hunt to find them, I grew more and more resentful. I wanted Billy Lee, and I would never leave. I don't know why he was so determined, but it made my blood boil every time he said their names.

These flowers didn't help. They only made me want him more. He was a god, glowing with power, and I wanted him.

* * *

Eventually, we had to stop to rest. Our small group huddled into the field, Billy making a fire for us all. Some were cleaning their guns, while others were tuning guitars and banjos. I walked over to Billy, the sound of soft banjo filling the field. He noticed me and turned around, his beautiful face beaming. 

"Howdy. Ya need somethin'?" His soft voice was like music. I nodded a little, fumbling with my pockets as I threw words at the wall to see what stuck. "Y-yeah.. I just uh.. The mission. Do we really have to find them? I mean uh if they're gone.. Shouldn't we just let them?"

I hated myself so much. Why couldn't I just talk to him?

He looked up at me, his face unreadable. The fire was finished and he stood up, his shadow enveloping me. 

"Well I'd rather not leave em. Who knows what could happen?" 

I could read right through his excuse. He just missed that traitor, Emily Summerspring. I crossed my arms, clearly not believing him. "Oh bull. You just miss your little fuck toy." I instantly regretted that, but kept my pose.

He was taken aback some, not expecting that from his innocent little thief. He kicked at some dirt. "Well, she's not..  _that.."_ I growled slightly. "Then why is she sooo important that we have to walk around the world for her?!"

He gently touched my shoulder. "Hey hey.. There's no need to yell.." I visibly tensed, his hand burning my skin. "Look, she really doesn't mean that much.. I just cant abandon anyone..."

I looked down at the dirt, knowing this trick. The 'I-don't-care-about-them-and-only-you' trick he used on everyone. "Even if it means ignoring everyone..."

Billy lifted my chin. He never did this... "Come on... I ain't ignoring you... does this look like I'm ignoring you?" I looked up at him. "W-wait wha-" I was cut off by his gentle lips on mine.

I absolutely melted. His embrace was what I wanted ever since I joined. I slowly leaned into it, wrapping my arms around him. He parted and smiled. "See?.. I ain't ignoring ya.."

 I blushed and looked down. "Guess so..."


End file.
